Kepada Pengubah Waktu
by Kenzeira
Summary: Apakah aku harus punya alasan untuk melindungimu selain fakta bahwa kau adalah pedang suci, Ishikirimaru-san? [#MariBerpuisi]


Touken Ranbu © Nitroplus, DMM. No profit gained from this fanwork. #MariBerpuisi; "hatiku jatuh tercecer; meluber dan melebar dan menyebar, menjadi jelmaan lumpur serap merah; marah" prompt oleh rasyalleva.

[KEPADA PENGUBAH WAKTU]

* * *

"Rasanya menyenangkan berubah seperti ini. Bisa menikmati makanan, bergerak leluasa, bicara, menjadi perasa."

Ishikirimaru mengulas senyum hangat menanggapi ucapan Nikkari. Berdua, mereka menikmati imokenpi dan secangkir teh hijau, pada malam sebelum pukul sembilan. Mikazuki dengan senang hati membagi imokenpi buatan Kogitsunemaru, rubah kecil tapi besar itu rupanya pandai memasak (katanya hanya coba-coba, kali ini merupakan uji coba kelima setelah mendapat beragam saran dari Shokudaikiri dan Kasen, duo koki andal di benteng Hanamaru). Ishikirimaru mengunyah perlahan, merasakan tekstur kenyal sekaligus gurih di lidahnya. Nikkari meraih cangkir tehnya, meniup sebelum menyesap hati-hati. Masih panas.

Kadang-kadang, menurut pendapat Ishikirimaru, Nikkari tiba-tiba bisa menjadi pribadi yang dalam dan sulit ditebak. Mendadak saja bicara mengenai makna perubahan wujud; betapa menyenangkan, tetapi juga sedikit sedih. Manusia berbeda dengan sebilah pedang; pedang mampu hidup dan bertahan selama ratusan hingga ribuan tahun (ah, seperti juga dirinya sendiri, yang telah lahir pada abad kesepuluh, yang usianya kini lebih dari seribu tahun), sementara jangka hidup manusia sangatlah pendek.

"Barangkali itu sebanding dengan kenikmatan yang kita terima, Aoe-san."

Seribu tahun sebagai pedang; tak mampu memegang kendali atas diri sendiri, hanya bisa dikendalikan oleh pemilik, oleh aruji yang sering kali berganti-ganti. Seratus tahun perkiraan sebagai manusia; mampu memegang kendali atas diri sendiri, bisa menentukan nasib sendiri, masih dengan seorang aruji (yang satu, hanya satu, dan tidak akan pernah berganti-ganti).

Nikkari menunduk, memandang cangkir tehnya. Ada semacam aura kesedihan yang sulit dijabarkan. Tapi, bahkan, dalam keadaan sedih pun, wakizashi di sampingnya itu tetap saja cantik, terlebih ketika rambut halus nan panjang itu tergerai bebas, sesekali menghalangi pandangan sebelum diselipkan ke cuping telinga. Gerakan tersebut bagai adegan lambat yang otomatis terputar ulang dalam benak Ishikirimaru. Pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk menyentuh helai demi helai rambut itu, merasai kelembutannya, menciumi aromanya. Sayang, ia tidak cukup berani mengajukan permohonan—rasa-rasanya kurang pantas, apalagi ia adalah pedang suci.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita lekas tidur. Besok pagi ada ekspedisi, Ishikirimaru-san."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya, dengan telaten, Nikkari membereskan sisa-sisa remah imokenpi yang berceceran di lantai kayu.

"Biar aku bantu bereskan cangkir tehnya."

Nikkari berterima kasih diakhiri ulasan senyum tipis. Senyuman itu membawa kesedihan yang entah bagaimana bisa menggantung di dada Ishikirimaru semalaman—senyuman itu membuatnya bermimpi buruk; detik-detik ketika Nikkari menebas habis seorang wanita dan anak kecil yang sedang tersenyum mengerikan di tengah hutan pada malam purnama, sekian ratus tahun silam.

* * *

 _Kepada sunyi; kutebas sekian senyum_

 _Kepada bunyi; kutebas senyumku sendiri_

* * *

"Apakah aku harus punya alasan untuk melindungimu selain fakta bahwa kau adalah pedang suci, Ishikirimaru-san?"

Pertanyaan itu menohok hati.

"Aku pedang yang membunuh seorang wanita dan anak kecil, meskipun mereka adalah hantu, mereka tetaplah seorang wanita dan anak kecil."

Ishikirimaru kehilangan kata.

"Aku selalu ingin menjadi pedang yang berguna, setidaknya sebagai pedang yang melindungimu."

Senyuman itu kembali terpulas sempurna di wajah Nikkari.

* * *

 _Ada yang jatuh tercecer; hatiku_

 _Menyebar mereka melebar; tak terkendali_

 _Api kemarahanku membumi; ketika kau patah, ketika kau mati_

 _Biar kutelan habis kesucianku sendiri_

* * *

"Apakah kau ingin menikmati secangkir teh hijau, Ishikirimaru-san?"

Pada purnama kesekian, Nikkari Aoe terlahir kembali. Ishikirimaru merasa hampa karena segalanya entah kenapa terasa tak pernah lagi sama. Andai ia sendiri yang patah, Nikkari tentu sekarang ini tengah berbincang berduaan dengan Ishikirimaru baru—yang terlahir lagi, yang segar dan tidak memiliki ingatan mengenai kenapa ia diciptakan kembali. Atau mungkin seluruh pedang di benteng Hanamaru adalah duplikat-duplikat, yang ketika patah, akan datang yang baru, yang sama persis dari hasil mengubah sejarah. Iblis pun boleh mengubah sejarah, seorang Saniwa juga tentu boleh menghidupkan kembali pedang yang patah.

"Aoe-san, maukah kau melakukan ritual penyucian benteng bersamaku besok sore untuk menyambut tahun baru?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Ishikirimaru-san."

"Ya, aku mau menikmati secangkir teh hijau bersamamu."

Nikkari bangkit, hendak membuat dua cangkir teh hijau. Ishikirimaru menahan, menggenggam pergelangan tangan.

"Kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Aoe-san."

Nikkari bisu sejenak. Ada senyuman terpatri di kedua lengkungan bibirnya—senyuman itu membuat hati Ishikirimaru hangat, seperti melihat sakura bermekaran di musim semi, merona kemerahan dengan perasaan menyenangkan. "Ya, aku mau melakukan ritual penyucian benteng bersamamu. Dengan begitu, aku bisa menjadi pedang yang berguna sepertimu."[]

* * *

 **8:57 PM – January 20, 2018**


End file.
